botchamaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Botchamania 242
History Content * TheChrisHero, of PWG, does the opening. * The entire episode features botches from the Royal Rumble before Wrestlemania XXX. * It opens with a segment from The Simpsons featuring a Fox censor, repurposed as Vince McMahon going through a "list of ideas for Royal Rumble". Among the ideas "Vince" rejects: CM Punk to win, Bray Wyatt to win, anything other than Cena vs. Orton, Daniel Bryan to win ("Vince" laughs at this), and Duggan and Iron Sheik to travel together ("hmm, I THINK we could do without the crack pipe!"). * General botches from a match between Mick Foley and John Cena ("Guessing that was supposed to be a headbutt." "Guessing that was supposed to be a DDT.") * The Big Show appears to no audience reaction whatsoever. * In a match between him and Brock Lesnar: "So, let's clarify: As long as you attack your opponent before the bell rings, you can do anything you want without being DQ'ed. Gotcha." Big Show gets very badly hurt, while after several "Benoit" moments, Lesnar gets a "fuck you!" past the radar. ** One of the announcers claims that Big Show took on Lesnar at the 2002 Royal Rumble, but that happened four months before Brock debuted. * Finally, the main event (of this episode) happens: it's essentially one big Sing Along with the Fans segment, even though it isn't introduced as such, and one of the celebrity guests even foreshadows it all by saying that WWE will make the crowd suffer through one of the worst matches in WWE history. * Chants during the aforementioned Cena vs. Orton match: ** "DANIEL BRYAN! (clap clap clapclapclap)" ("Well, many fans believe that Daniel Bryan is still the uncrowned WWE champion!") ** "WE WANT ANGLE! (clap clap clapclapclap)" ** "RANDY SAVAGE! (clap clap clapclapclap)" ** "Y2J!" ** "UNDERTAKER! (clap clap clapclapclap)" ** "BOOOOOORING!" ** "LITTLE NAITCH!" ** Daniel Bryan, again, with Randy Orton getting mad at this. ** "YOU BOTH SUCK!" ("They're chanting everything under the Pittsburgh sun here; I love it!" "That's what's so great about the WWE fans; they just do whatever they want!") ** What Maffew calls a "half-assed Mexican wave" ** "END THIS MATCH!" ** "THIS IS AWFUL! (clap clap clapclapclap)" ** "WE WANT DIVAS! (clap clap clapclapclap)"; Orton poses for the crowd as if he were a WWE Diva during this. * While "Crappy Match Punk" (as one fan's sign puts it) enters for the main event, one announcer mentions HBK being one of only two winners of a certain title. Maffew points out how suspicious it is that they decline to mention the other one. * During Kane's entrance, an announcer claims that this was his 15th straight Royal Rumble, even though he didn't wrestle in 2012! * Lots of disbelief at JBL being #24. "That's gotta be Kane!" * The crowd gets excited (chanting "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"), thinking that Daniel Bryan will be #30. When Rey Mysterio appears as entry #30, after a clip from Disney's Hercules, the crowd "turns on the match itself", with the following chants: ** Daniel Bryan, yet again, twice. ** LOTS of booing, which Maffew indicates using a Big Boo sprite from Super Mario World (it transforms into a Yoshi's Story Boo when Reigns hits Batista with a spear, causing a pop from the crowd). Batista even taunts the crowd at one point over this. ** "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!", ad infinitum, as the match goes down to Batista, Sheamus, and Undertaker. They even time their "NO!"'s to Sheamus's chest bumps. ** "Batista says, I'm gonna be champion! Deal with it!", as Maffew puts sunglasses onto Batista's head. ** The segment finally ends with another Simpsons clip. "Smithers, are they booing me?" "No, they're saying Boo-TISTA!", at a supposed meeting for the official WWE app. * "Meanwhile, in cinemas..." A 1980's WWE backstage segment in a barber shop is done with sound from Robocop playing over it. "Meanwhile, back in the arena... Politics in ten words: Two guys you don't want to win. The shittiest wins." * There are no other recurring segments or endings. Soundtrack Unknown